bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Booker DeWitt
Booker DeWitt is the main protagonist of BioShock Infinite, whom the player controls throughout the game. Through his vocalization, the player comes to understand DeWitt's past experience and his ability to make decisions for himself. Unlike the other BioShock protagonist characters, DeWitt has his own identity, and the player is aware of it from the start."Ten Things You Should Know About BioShock Infinite: Day 2" article by Chris Remo at IrrationalGames.com History DeWitt was a former Pinkerton Agent who was disgraced due to his use of extreme methods on the job. As a member of the Pinkerton Agency, DeWitt had been tasked with breaking up union strike efforts. At one point he was also an Indian fighter, and was present at the battle of Wounded Knee.Access TV: Ken Levine Interview (Full) video on PlaystationAccess YouTube channelGameInformer 210, October Edition, Page 52 Following his discharge, he became a private investigator. Before the events of BioShock Infinite, DeWitt was going through a low point in his life, one of which was a wife who died while giving birth to their child, who also diedMurder and Mayhem in BioShock Infinite on IGN. When he was contacted by a man who offered DeWitt a mission that would help pay off his gambling debts. The client gave DeWitt information about the location of Columbia and commissioned him to find and rescue Elizabeth, a young woman who was held captive within the city, to bring her back to New York."The Creative Voices Behind Bioshock Infinite (Video)" interview at FastCompany.com"BioShock Infinite" from GameInformer article Upon his arrival in Columbia, DeWitt hears explosions and gunfire in the distance, revealing the civil turmoil in the city. In Columbia, Booker gains access to extraordinary abilities in the form of Vigors. Gallery bioshockinfiniteartworks7.jpg|New art featuring Booker. File:Booker DeWitt Launcher.png|Booker DeWitt reloads his weapon, revealing part of his outfit. File:Egmcover.jpg|Booker DeWitt finally revealed on the July cover of EGM. BookEliz.jpg|Full view of Booker and Elizabeth. File:Pcgamer_featured.jpg|Booker's 2nd artistic appearance. Infinite trailer1.jpg|Booker DeWitt's belongings. Booker.png|A background available at the Bioshock Infinite showing Booker infinite-skyhookmurder.jpg|Booker smashing a Columbian policeman's face into a Sky-Hook. large.jpg|Booker fighting the Handyman Medium.jpg|Booker enters the bell code at the lighthouse. gkhgclt.png.jpg|Booker sitting inside of the rocket. 4296.jpg|Booker sitting in a boat with the two unknown couple Behind the Scenes *As tradition with the hands of BioShock's protagonists featuring a distinct mark or tattoo, the back of Booker's right hand has the scarred initials "A D". *Wanted posters, first shown on the cover of EGM, list some of his specific features: *The scene depicting Booker with his belongings is very much resemblant of the scene featuring Jack opening his suitcase in Bioshock. *Before Troy Baker was hired to be the voice of Booker DeWitt, Irrational Games had Stephen Russel (the voice of Garrett in the Thief games) voice the part."Troy Baker, the industry's 'new' Nolan North" article by Thierry Nguyen at Joystiq.com *Booker DeWitt is stated to have been a Pinkerton agent before the events of Columbia. The Pinkerton National Detective Agency (now Pinkerton Government Services, Inc.) was founded in 1850 by Allan Pinkerton; throughout its history its services have ranged from security personnel and private investigations to private military contracting work. *Booker served in the United States Army, as he owns a box engraved with his name saying that he served in the 7th Cavalry Regiment. *Originally, the early version of Booker's arms were seen covered by sleeves from a pin striped coat. This version remained in most of the early gameplay footage, even after the artwork debut of his appearance from the EGM cover, which had him appear with rolled shirt sleeves. It wasn't until the 2012 Beasts of America trailer that Booker was finally given rolled sleeves to match his artwork appearance, along with the initials "A D" branded over the back of his right hand. References es:Booker DeWitt fr:Booker DeWitt Category:BioShock Infinite Characters